msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit of the Ox
Len is the Spirit of the Ox. He is a Golden Key and belongs to the Chinese Zodiac. He can be rather stubborn when he feels something is wrong, but otherwise he can be very reasonable and is a capable leader. He is an antagonist in the First Arc and is currently enslaved by a mysterious master. Appearance Though Len has a rather long hair length for a guy, it is hard to mistake him for female. He may look unfriendly on the outside, but he just has a tendency to scowl, which is why people stay away from him. In reality, he is like a big brother to the 'younger' members of the Zodiac. His dress style normally includes many fancily casual jackets that fall around his knees. Personality Len has a soft spot for his 'younger siblings', as he calls it, and is very insistent on protecting them from harm. On the other hand, he can be hostile to strangers. Often times, his face is plastered with a scowl and he looks sleepy, though in reality, it's just a habit and he doesn't actually act the way he looks when one approaches him and talks. History Len, like all other Celestial Spirits, has had many owners in the past, all whom have passed away or given him up. He does not like talking about his past. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Len is a good strategist and leader, second only to Hiroto. However, he does not possess as much agility as some other members in the Zodiac. What he lacks in this category he makes up in force, strength, and durability. Magic Magic Name: Ice and Weather *Abilities **Weather Change- Len is able to change to weather to his or his ally's advantage. He can change the weather in any way (i.e. Hail, Rain, Snow), and along with the weather, the temperature changes as well (i.e. If it snows, as a result, the temperature will be cooler). However, when using this ability, the longer his 'customized' weather is present, the more energy that is drained out of him. **Ice Storm- If the current weather is hailing, Len can manipulate the ice at his enemy and shoot the ice at fast speeds. **Ice Armor- Instead of being able to create a protective wall, Len is able to cover himself or an ally in ice, shielding them from hard impact or large amounts of damage. However, after such a large attack, the ice is likely to break apart. **Shard- Len can summon an large, sharp ice shard made of ice. With his brute strength, he can hurl the shard at his enemies. It is capable of impaling others, however, it can be dodged, especially by people with much agility. On the other hand, it will stun/freeze whatever it touches for a short period of time. **Barrage- Len can summon shards of ice to surround his enemies. It is often used as a technique to capture a person, threaten them, or render them inable to move or use attacks, as the ice will cut into their skin. This attack has difficulty working on people with fast dodge stats and agility, as they can maneuver themselves out. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes